


Horror Movies and Cuddles

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Multi, Scared Peter Parker, horror movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter doesn't like horror movies but won't tell Harley. Harry knows but wants Peter cuddles that he knows he will get from watching horror movies with him.-Day 11: horror movie marathon
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Horror Movies and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeralstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstark/gifts).



Peter Parker did not like horror movies. He had hated them since he was a kid. Harry knew this. Harry knew how much he hated those movies. He had told the other boy about how much he was terrified by them.

Harry Osborn loved how Peter would hide his head in his shoulder while they watched a horror movie. He liked how he would be able to hold his best friend close. He always was able to whisper that Peter was safe and Pete would relax and fall asleep in the other’s arms. Ben had made Harry stay over whenever Harry made Peter watch horror movies because he knew that Peter wouldn’t be able to sleep unless someone was there. It was sort of a punishment for the other boy. Harry loved holding Peter as the other boy slept though. He loved making sure Peter wasn’t scared. It was hard to get his best friend to let him lay in bed with him. 

That is until they started dating, but then Harley was always there and Harry didn’t bring up the whole horror movies thing again because Peter would sleep curled up to him or Harley would. He had taken Harley to see horror movies without Peter. Peter always making an excuse as to why he couldn’t make the movie that they were planning on seeing. Harley didn’t think anything of it.

Harley Keener was obsessed with horror movies. He used to watch them ever Halloween and Harry and Harley would go and see them all the time when they came out. He knew Peter always had plans when they went to see horror movies so he stopped asking saving it as a time for Harry and him. Something they shared. That was until he had an idea.

“We can have a Horror movie marathon this weekend,” Harley suggested. Harry laughed for a second as Peter tried to come up with an excuse but Harley wasn’t having it.

“But Harley,” Peter said.

“No excuses. We can watch movies and have popcorn,” Harley said. Harry looked at Peter who looked terrified but the other boy didn’t say anything about his fear of horror movies. 

“It will be fun,” Harry said. Peter just nodded but he didn’t agree with the idea of it being fun. He was terrified. 

~

Peter was placed between Harley and Harry as Harley started the first movie. Peter was fine at first until the first jump scare happened and his head rested on Harley’s shoulder as he held on to Harley. Harry looked at Peter worried for a bit but the other boy didn’t say anything as Harley saw Peter freaking out. Harley looked at Harry confused.

“He doesn’t like horror movies,” Harry said. Harley nodded as they continued watching. Each movie Peter hide in one of their shoulders as the two told him everything was going to be alright. Peter just wanted the movies to be over but each time a new movie would come up. He overheard Harley complain about something or Harry point out a flaw but he didn’t look at the screen. 

“You know when we were kids I used to make him watch horror movies just so I could hold him,” Harry told Harley. 

“I’m shocked he didn’t punch you,” Harley said.

“Oh Ben gave me a lecture about not being mean to him though I don’t know how it is mean if he was sort of enjoying the movies,” Harry said.

“I hate these movies and I am never having a marathon with the both of you again,” Peter muttered against Harry’s chest. Harry and Harley laughed as Harley turned off the tv. 

“I think we can pick this up tomorrow without Peter,” Harley said. Peter smiled at that. He didn’t want to endure another movie. 

“I would like that,” Harry said. “We can have a Star Wars marathon next weekend for him. As a thank you for at least sitting through one day of movies.” Peter perked up as he looked at the two of them. They both were smiling at him.

“Will you both hold me tonight so that none of the creepy monsters get me?” Peter asked. 

“Of course,” Harry said. Harley nodded. Peter smiled as he got up to head to bed when he heard a noise and jumped. Harley and Harry both laughed as Peter debated about yelling at them.

“It was just the fridge,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he held onto Harry and Harley’s hand as they walked back to the bedroom. Once in their room, Peter made sure to be near one or the other until they were all tangled up in the bed and Peter was safely between them. Peter knew he was being irrational every time he heard something but he was still terrified in the movies. 

“We got you, darling,” Harley said.

“Nothing to worry about Pete,” Harry said. Peter nodded as he closed his eyes and breath in the scents of his boyfriends as he fell asleep. Harley and Harry made sure he was asleep before they said anything.

“I feel bad for making him watch those movies now,” Harley said.

“But he is all cute when he is scared,” Harry said.

“He is,” Harley said. “Think we can sweet talk him into another day if we promise him something?” 

“Maybe,” Harry said. “But that promise better be really good or he probably won’t agree to it,” Harry said.

“I have a few ideas,” Harley said before he kissed Harry’s forehead before he closed his eyes. Harry smiled at his boys before closing his eyes knowing they were all safe in each other’s arms. 


End file.
